ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Borg sphere
Relative Strength? The article mentions that a Sphere can be easily destroyed by a Sovereign, using First Contact as evidence, however in First Contact the Enterprise lost shields when they emerged from the temporal vortex, and one can presume the Sphere did as well, which would explain why it was destroyed so easily. That's not to say a Sovereign isn't more powerful than a Sphere (the Borg "knew their ship was doomed" as Picard mentions), but I think the article understates the case. :Give that voyager engaged a sphere in and pretty much had no option other than to let One beam over and take over the situation, I would say that statement is completely out of line. Also considering that a fleet of 27 ships were hitting them with multiple weapons the statement seems completely of of place. - Fullphaser 04:53, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Time Travel capability? Given the Borg's technological level, aren't they able to outfit almost any ship with anything in just a short periode of time? That time travel capabillity might be added to any Borg vessel, maybe its just a question of resources (those particles) they havent assimilated the whole galaxy due to time traveling... :Nothing in the article contradicts that, but the fact is that we have only seen one type of Borg ship travel in time, and that is the Sphere. We can't go around saying that Cubes definitely have that capability if we have not seen them demonstrate it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:59, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Personally I think only small vessels are suitable for their version of time travel being used in ST:FC. Spheres, Probe & Scout Cubes should be qualified. ~~Auric180~~ Death Star comparison I don't believe the statement currently on the article - "That this model's appearance is similar to the Death Star from the Star Wars films is not just coincidence. ILM did all of the effects and modeling for Star Wars" - is quite accurate. I recently watched the special features of the First Contact special edition DVD, and there was a segment on there where the designer of the sphere made it clear that they went out of their way to not make the sphere resemble the Death Star. But being that I don't have the DVD at my disposal, I'd love it if someone who did could watch that segment and update the article accordingly with proper references IIRC, they made the sphere more oblong and deeper in contrast in order to make is stand apart from the Death Star. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 21:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Well, the pna-cite was removed, so I just added my info from memory. I would still love it if someone with the DVD in hand could confirm. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 00:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Still, the Borg Sphere schematics perfectly resembles the Death Star.--Aamin Marritza 20:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just checked out the DVD feature - how it's written in the article now is about right (and the de-Death Star-ification does give it a much more "Borg" appearance). As for the schematic, that's so blatant that Paramount would still be fighting off lawsuits from Lucasfilm if it wasn't ILM-sanctioned.--Ten-pint 19:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Schematic in Sidebar I propose the schematic of the Borg sphere be moved out of the sidebar and into the article itself as the sidebar is overlapping the image gallery as is. Most ship articles only have one main image (sidebar) only. I think just the two in the sidebar is more than adequate in this case. -- TrekFan 17:01, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Since there was no response, I have moved the schematic image from the sidebar and inserted it into the image gallery (under the heading "design") instead. Just thought I'd let everyone know. I think it looks a lot better now. -- TrekFan 02:34, 21 August 2008 (UTC) : Well I didn't see it until now, but it certainly deserves to be better placed than in the "interior design" (or what is essentially a gallery of) section. --Alan 02:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but I couldn't see where else it would fit. It definately needed to be moved from that sidebar - it was overlapping the gallery. Any ideas where is could go? I'd hate to 'delete' it from the article. -- TrekFan Talk 08:52, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Size Wasn't the measurement in "Regeneration" (600 meters) a reference to the actual debris field and not the ship? Since the debris could be expected to expand out from the source (try throwing an orange at a wall to see what I mean) it's entirely likely that the Sphere itself is 457 meters in size and the debris merely spread out upon impact. - Jezebel1669 18:06, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :No: ::ROONEY: I've identified twenty two fragments of the outer hull. Each one has the same curvature. I think this ship was a perfect sphere. ::''DRAKE: How big? ::''ROONEY: About six hundred metres in diameter. :From . --TribbleFurSuit 19:02, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Just a quick note - I could, of course be mistaken, but I was under the impression that VFX were somewhat flexible when it came to scaling of the sphere. I seem to recall that the spheres in "Drone" and "Endgame" that attempted to capture Voyager were rather in excess of 600 metres. Removed speculation I removed the following, : also disrupted the shields of the . In addition, the sphere may have self-destructed in order to hide the fact that several Borg had infiltrated the Enterprise.}} As its a big steaming pile of speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 17:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Variants Article states that there are several variants of spheres used by the Borg. Is there some actual evidence that this is the case? They all seem to look the same to me. Or is there some appearance where a sphere definitely is not 600m in diameter? --Pseudohuman 22:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :From reading the article I think the "variants" idea comes from the descriptions of their use- one was used as a long-range vessel while another was used as an auxiliary craft. One sphere was also said to have 11,000 drones on it- which would be difficult to have within a 600 meter radius(the one measurement given for a different sphere) --31dot 01:42, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know about 11,000 being impossible, the sphere is still what more than 3 times the size of a galaxy class ship in interior volume, and just one galaxy class had the emergency evacuation limit on 15,000 people... and the borg only have those alcoves... Just seems like thats not enough evidence to assume there are different types of spheres... --Pseudohuman 07:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :It possibly is not, I'm not sure.--31dot 10:04, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, with a diameter of 600 meters (radius 300 meters), we're talking about an enormous vessel, volume wise. That's more than half a kilometer across. V=4/3*pi*300^3 = roughly 113097335.53 cubic meters, or more than 10000 cubic meters per drone on a ship of 11000. Assuming each drone doesn't actually need a full 10000 cubic meters of space around them, that leaves a lot of room for equipment. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think I had feet in mind, despite it being in meters(which I know is much longer). Oh well. Relating to the "variants", we could probably reword that since there is not much evidence of their being different sized Spheres (unlike Klingon birds-of-prey) --31dot 23:12, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Only ep where a size comparison seems to come up i think is Endgame where one sphere swallows the 344 meter long Voyager. to me it doesnt seem impossible that an interior bay of that size exists inside a 600m diameter sphere... --Pseudohuman 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds like speculation here. I would remove that estimate unless it's stated how many can be carried in the DS9 Ship Manuel.--Spock78 (talk) 17:48, June 29, 2013 (UTC)